CATACLISMO GALACTICO
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Markus (mi OC) ha tomado un a nueva y malvada forma, habiendo traído de regreso a la Oscuridad, ¿Sera capaz Celestia de traer a su amado Hookie de regreso? Adentrense con Twilight,Discord y demas personajes en el viaje por restablecer la luz y la paz en el Universo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Siguiendo la caída del Concordia una esfera de energía negra se elevó por los aires revelando a un alicornio bastante alto y delgado color morado oscuro, su crin y cola eran color verde y vino y sus alas eran ahora igual a las de un dragón, tenía dos largos colmillos y hasta su cutiemark cambio haciéndose más terrorífica, sus ojos al igual que todo su cuerpo cambiaron, su esclerótica era ahora gris oscuro, su iris era rosa y su pupila era negra con una extraña forma de cruz con una línea roja, portaba la Corona Blanca

-Contemplen la majestuosidad de NOVA DESTROYER-exclamo extendiendo sus alas

-¡¿Ma…Markus?!-dijo Celestia sorprendida y a la vez aterrada

-El alicornio que conociste como Markus Deathook murió querida, ahora soy algo más poderoso-dijo soltando un pulso de energía

De las profundidades surgió de nuevo el Concordia totalmente restaurado, aun lucia tenebroso pero otra vez flotaba y junto con el la tripulación muerta resurgió también, el barco se colocó en posición y disparo el cañón de proa el cual atravesó al Pegaso causando que el navío empezara a hundirse

-Eso bastara por ahora-dijo Nova tele transportándose a otro sitio

El Concordia se sumergió y se perdió de la vista de todos, la mayoría de la tripulación del Pegaso logro salvarse y fueron rescatados por alguno de los barcos de su flota incluyendo a Taurem y a Basilix a quienes encontraron flotando en el agua inconscientes, tomándolos como prisioneros

-¿Ahora que princesa?-pregunto Twilight

-Debemos viajar al Imperio de Cristal, ese era el objetivo de Markus-contesto Celestia

-Llevemos a estos dos para intercambiarlos por Shining Armor-agregó Luna refiriéndose a sus presos

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal Nova Destroyer irrumpió en el castillo destrozando las paredes hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba la Princesa Cadence

-Buen día querida Cadence-dijo deshaciéndose de los guardias

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-dijo con miedo

-¿No me reconoces? Alguna vez me llamaron Deathook-

-¡¿Markus?!-

-Pero ese nombre quedó atrás ahora soy Nova Destroyer la perdición de este mundo el cual pienso gobernar cómodamente desde el Norte, bueno pero primero lo primero-dijo lanzando un rayo negro a la princesa dejándola inconsciente-Bien ahora lo siguiente-

Destrozo el castillo y robo el Corazón de Cristal escapando al Norte congelado, pasaron las horas y finalmente llego Celestia, Luna y las mane-6 acompañadas de la guardia, entraron al castillo, o lo que quedo de el y encontraron a Cadence

-¡Cadence!-exclamo Twilight corriendo a su lado

-Uh….¿qué paso?-dijo Cadence despertando-Markus…..el-

-Si lo sabemos, y por lo que se ve ya ha pasado por aquí-dijo Luna

-Pero no sabemos a dónde se dirige ahora-agrego Celestia

-Dijo que acabaría con el mundo y menciono el Norte Congelado-

-¿El norte congelado?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Fue a donde desterraron al Rey Sombra-contesto Twilight

-Debemos partir de inmediato, por lo que vimos también se llevó el Corazón de Cristal-dijo Celestia

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto Markus?-pregunto Cadence

-No lo sé pero apuesto que tiene que ver con esa corona que llevaba puesta-

Todos partieron a las heladas tierras del norte y en lo profundo de esta congelada zona encontraron a Nova Destroyer quien se encontraba solo con el Corazón de Cristal

-Vaya que son lentos-dijo Nova

-¡Markus devuelve el Corazón de Cristal!-exclamo Celestia

-Como órdenes querida Celly-dijo y lanzando un pequeño rayo negro convirtió al Corazón en un bloque de hielo negro el cual deslizo hacia Celestia-Ahí lo tienes-

-¿Por qué lo haces Deathook? Se suponía que ya no eras así-dijo Luna

-Pues supones mal querida, tras vivir una vida normal me di cuenta lo aburrida que es y recordando el inmenso poder que posee la Corona decidí retomar viejos hábitos y esta vez tener éxito destruyendo el mundo lo cual pienso hacer desde aquí-dijo y la corona soltó una luz negra y entonces el suelo se quebró y empezó a formarse una inmensa Fortaleza de Hielo Negro-Bienvenidos sean a la Fortaleza Oscura de Northband-exclamo aterrizando cerca de ellos-Tus fuerzas son inútiles aquí Celestia, mi poder doblega al de todos ustedes, han perdido-dijo mientras usando el poder de la corona asesinaba a todas las tropas de Celestia y Luna-Pero no pienso matarlas, aun no, les daré una oportunidad para que traten de defender Equestria, aprovéchenla-dijo abriendo un portal bajo sus pies por el que cayeron todas

Aparecieron en Canterlot desconcertadas y temerosas pero al final las tres princesas recobraron la serenidad y calmaron a las demas

-¿Y cómo podríamos detenerlo? Esta vez será muy difícil hermana-dijo Luna

-Lo sé, solo nos queda una opción-dijo usando su magia para crear tres portales

De los portales surgieron Lord Tirek, Discord y la Reina Chrysalis

-Libertad ajajajajaja ¡al fin!-exclamo Tirek

-Uno no puede tomar su siesta en paz-dijo Discord sacando un osito de peluche y vestido con pijama

-Escupe Celestia ¿por qué nos has traído hasta aquí?-pregunto Chrysalis

Celestia les contó de la amenaza de Nova Destroyer y su intención de destruir el mundo

-Así que el viejo Markus una vez más anda del lado del mal, ah me recuerda cómo se sentía claro antes de que me reformara jeje-comento Discord

-Cierra la boca tonto si alguien gobernara este mundo ¡ese seré yo!-exclamo Tyrek

-Tú no podrías gobernar ni siquiera una simple granja sesos de ternera-dijo Chrysalis

Así empezaron a discutir los villanos entre si hasta que una voz los acalló

-¡CALLENSE!-gritó Fluttershy y todos guardaron silencio

-Emm entonces que proponen-dijo Tirek con voz calmada

-Debemos atacar Northband todos juntos y detener a Markus-dijo Celestia

-Me gusta, quien necesita planes complejos-dijo Discord

-Espero que tu plan resulte Celestia o esta ser la ofensiva más corta de todas-agrego Chrysalis

-Alístense, partiremos una vez que estemos todos así que prepárense-dijo Luna

Todos se alistaron, las princesas portaron sus armaduras y reunieron a su ejecito, Chrysalis reunió a su ejército de Changelings y se colocó una armadura negra, ambos ejércitos se unieron formando un solo gran ejército, a las mane-6 se les otorgo una armadura dorada con el símbolo de su elemento de la armonía, una vez listos el ejército se movilizo hacia el norte llegando a Northband en unas horas y lo sorprendente fue que no habia protección alguna, ningún guardia solo la tenebrosa fortaleza negra alzándose imponente y amenazante ante ellos, los líderes avanzaron a la puerta principal, el enorme portón se abrió como si detectara su presencia

-Parece desierto-dijo Applejack

-Tengamos cuidado, puede ser una trampa-dijo Celestia

-Si yo fuera nuestro enemigo seguramente hubiera puesto trampas adelante-dijo Chrysalis

-Mejor no nos arriesguemos, Twilight y las demás se quedaran aquí con el resto del ejército, nosotros 6 entraremos y los llamaremos por si algo sale mal-ordeno Luna

-Entendido-dijo Twilight

Discord, Tirek, Chrysalis, Cadence, Celestia y Luna se adentraron en la masiva fortaleza negra, el aire soplaba entre los amplios corredores formando lo que parecía música tenebrosa, en aquellos pasillos haba esculturas de cristal en forma de dragones, hidras, quimeras y otras criaturas malvadas, había diversos banderines y banderas con la imagen de la cutiemark de Nova Destroyer

-Vaya gusto que tiene Markus-dijo Discord

-Yo tendría retratos y esculturas de mí aplastando a mis enemigos en toda mi gloria-agrego Tirek

-¿Cuál gloria? Este más famélico que una serpiente desnutrida-dijo Chrysalis burlándose

-Podría recuperar mi grandiosa figura si me quitaran este bloqueador mágico-dijo refiriéndose al aparato que le habían colocado Celestia y Luna para impedirle robar magia

-Si lo hiciéramos nos robarías la magia y escaparías-dijo Celestia

-Vaya que te conocen bien-dijo Discord en tono burlón

Llegaron a una enorme sala con unas largas escaleras que salían de esta, las subieron y llegaron a la sala del trono y ahí en un gran trono negro estaba Nova Destroyer

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar queridos enemigos, siéntanse como en su tumba jajajajaja-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Ríndete Markus tu fortaleza está rodeada y no tienes un ejército que te defienda-dijo Cadence

-¿A no? Pero si ustedes ya me lo han proporcionado-dijo lanzando un pulso de energía negra que hizo brillar brevemente el cuerno de Chrysalis

Afuera todo el ejército changeling empezó a marearse y de pronto sus ojos se tronaron rojos y comenzaron a atacar al ejército de Equestria

-¿Lo ven? Me han traído nuevas tropas para abastecerme-dijo mostrando mediante un portal mágico la batalla desde arriba-Y aparte de eso me han traído nuevos sirvientes-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar control de mi gente y después llamarme sirviente?!-dijo Chrysalis enojada

-No me gusta que me utilicen, no volveré a dejar que lo hagan-exclamo Discord

-Nadie me puede controlar a mí, ¡Soy Lord Tirek! Yo soy el que controla-protesto el centauro

-Mucha palabrería-dijo disparando tres pequeños cristales los cuales se enterraron en el cuerpo de Tirek, Discord y Chrysalis-Se los pondré del siguiente modo, obedézcanme e inclínense ante mi o esos trozos se irán adhiriendo a su torrente sanguíneo y al desobedecerme una última vez esos cristales cortaran sus venas provocando que se desangren desde adentro, ¿Qué dicen?-

-Emm me parece bastante persuasivo-dijo Discord

-Por mi está bien-agrego Chrysalis

-Si no hay otra forma-finalizo Tirek

-Bien entonces, ¡aprésenlas!-ordeno Nova

Los tres villanos se dieron media vuelta y miraron a sus contrincantes quienes se preparaban para defenderse

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Otro arco empieza, díganme si les agrado dejando un review, me despido deseándole buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Alardeabas sobre ser más poderoso que los 6 juntos Markus, ¡demuéstralo!-exclamo Celestia

-No será necesario querida Celly, 3 ya están fuera y solo quedan ustedes-

-Nos estas subestimando-dijo Cadence

-No lo hago, estoy consciente del poder que poseen, y aun así es nada comparado con el mío-dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de color rojo

Entonces las princesas sintieron mucho cansancio y no podían realizar magia

-¿Qué….nos…hiciste?-dijo Luna

-Se los dije, mi poder es absoluto, ¿sienten como el cuerpo les pesa? Un cansancio extraño las ha abordado, descansen, duerman bien jajajajajaja-

Las tres cayeron inconscientes en el suelo

-¿Y ahora que, piensas matarlas?-dijo Tirek

-No, las encerrare en el lado este de la fortaleza, ahí se quedaran mientras la invasión comienza-contesto Nova

-Hablando de eso, no creo que tengamos suficientes guerreros después de que los enviaste contra el ejército de Equestria-dijo Chrysalis

-¿Eso crees?-dijo saliendo al balcón

Desde lo alto se podía observar al resto del ejercito Changeling junto a los cadáveres del ejercito rival

-Aunque ustedes vean esta tierra como un cementerio, yo lo veo como los barracones-dijo lanzando un rayo de energía negra al suelo donde yacían los cadáveres, los cuales empezaron a levantarse pero no solo ellos, de los campos congelados alrededor de la fortaleza empezaron a surgir más tropas muertas, enterradas hace siglos en aquel paramo cristalino, criaturas desde ponis hasta dragones se sumaban a las filas del ejército de Markus

-Es imperecedero, es invencible, ¡es el Ejército Inmortal!-exclamo Markus

Entonces llegaron a la sala las mane-6 con los 2 prisioneros, al ver a las princesas en el suelo corrieron a su lado

-Alto Markus-exclamo Twilight

-¿Ahora que quieren ustedes?

-Venimos a hacer un trato, devuélvenos a Shining Armor y te regresaremos a tus dos sirvientes-

-Mmmmm les propongo algo mejor-dijo disparando dos delgados rayos que atravesaron a Taurem y Basilix, matándolos inmediatamente-Listo ahora no tienen nada que negociar-

Todos se quedaron en shock después de aquel acto

-Pe….per se supone que eran tus aliados-dijo Twilight temerosa

-Ya no tenían ninguna utilidad para mí, ahora si no les molesta ¡fuera de aquí! Tengo una invasión que preparar-

-Bien, nos iremos-dijo Twilight

-¡¿Peo que dices, debemos patearle el trasero antes de que cometa un genocidio?!-alego Rainbow Dash

-Lo sé, pero nos superan en número y fuerza así que tomaremos a las princesas y nos iremos-

-Oh me temo que no pueden llevárselas, son las únicas que podrían amenazar mis planes, muchachos escóltenlas a la salida-ordenó Nova

Los tres villanos tomaron a las intrusas y las sacaron de la sala

-¿Cómo pudiste Discord?, pensé que habías cambiado-dijo Fluttershy sollozando

-¿No es mi culpa querida Fluttershy, Markus nos tiene aquí contra nuestra voluntad, de verdad creen que yo sería capaz de traicionarlas?-dijo colocándose una aureola sobre la cabeza

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos

-Vaya poca confianza entre amigos, pero aun así es cierto-

Las soltaron fuera del castillo y las tropas les permitieron partir sin atacarles, mientras tanto en el ala este Markus llevo a las tres princesas a una gran habitación donde despertaron aun algo cansadas

-Ugh ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Celestia

-El Ala Este del Palacio-dijo Nova acercándose a Celestia-Aquí se quedaran hasta que la invasión haya finalizado, pueden ir de a donde deseen dentro de este perímetro-

-Pensé que nos echarías a un calabozo-

-¿Qué? Nonono querida Celestia-dijo dándole un beso en los labios-Jamás te pondría en una sucia celda, pero desafortunadamente son las únicas que pudieran significar una amenaza para mis planes-

Celestia se quedó en silencio, confundida

-Por supuesto que nos opondríamos a tus planes genocidas-dijo Luna

-Solo quieres gobernar el mundo, sin importarte nada-agrego Cadence

-¿Gobernar? ¿Genocidio? Jajajaja no queridas princesas ¿Qué tendría de divertido gobernar este patético mundo? Esto no es una guerra, es la extinción de todos los seres vivos, destrozare este planeta desde sus cimientos pero no sin antes demostrarle a sus habitantes el poder que será su verdugo-dijo desapareciendo dela sala

-¿Hermana te encuentras bien?-dijo Luna

-No lo sé Luna, cuando me beso sentí bondad en su corazón, aún queda una parte de lo que era Deathook-

-Eso lo dudo, por la forma en que parecía disfrutar de hablar de la extinción de todas las especies-dijo Cadence

-Pero lo sentí, aún queda algo de mi Markus ahí adentro, solo debemos recordárselo-

-No podremos hacer nada desde aquí-dijo Luna

-Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí-finalizo Cadence

Mientras tanto, Markus bajo con los 3 villanos a los niveles subterráneos del palacio hasta que llegaron a un enorme laboratorio donde se toparon con lo que parecía un gran ser bípedo hecho de hielo negro, la criatura tenía grandes y robustos brazos con garras afiladas, su cabeza era un cráneo sin mandíbula, con una sola abertura circular en medio del rostro con una luz roja representando un ojo que brillaba con intensidad, tenía dos afilados cuernos salían de los lados de su cráneo apuntando hacia arriba y otros dos más pequeños saliendo por detrás del maxilar, el extraño ser se acercó a los visitantes dejándolos algo nerviosos

-Caballeros y señorita les presento al Dr. Omega Tarloff-

-…..-El ente no dijo nada

-¿Qué aparte de feo también es mudo?-dijo Chrysalis provocándolo

-Encuentro tu sentido del humor bastante ilógico-dijo el ser acercándose a ellos

-Tranquila el hielo es frágil-dijo Tirek con aires de grandeza

-Yo no lo haría enojar, podría dislocarte la espalda dándote palmadas-dijo Discord

-Bien Dr., Dígame su progreso-dijo Nova

-Los sujetos crecen a una velocidad favorable, pero aún necesitan estar en gestación unas cuantas horas más-

-Bien entonces mandemos el "reconocimiento" mientras terminan de crecer, ustedes 3, lancen un ataque al Imperio de Cristal con todas las fuerzas, no dejen nada en pie-

-Ya era hora de acabar con ese lugar-dijo Chrysalis

-Como sea-agrego Tirek

Y así los tres dejaron el laboratorio

-¿Porque aun los mantiene con vida?-pregunto Tarloff

-No será por mucho, su tiempo al igual que el de este mundo se agota rápidamente-

-¿Y Celestia? Ella aún puede llegar a estropearlo todo-

-Tranquilo, esta vez ni siquiera ella podrá detenerme, finalmente quebrare este mundo y de sus cenizas creare uno nuevo, trabaje rápido doctor el tiempo apremia-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Como usted ordene Lord Nova-

Fin del Capítulo 2

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si quieren. Les deseo buen día**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Nova Destroyer había estado ocupado creando la guardia de su castillo, delgados y altos eran entes de hielo negro tales como Omega Tarloff, armados con lanzas custodiaban Northband y sus alrededores, Fue al ala este a revisar a las prisioneras, entro en una habitación donde se encontraba Celestia sola

-Amada mía ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy en tú helado recinto?-dijo burlándose pero la alicornio no respondió-Bien si así lo quieres, solo venía a revisar si necesitabas algo ya sabes, una almohada bocadillos quiero que estés lo mas cómoda posible para que presencies la destrucción de tu mundo Jajajaja-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Regresando por los pasillos encontró a Cadence y a Luna tratando de romper una ventana

-No gasten energías, incluso si lograran agrietar el hielo, este se repondría de inmediato, es uno de los aspectos más notables de Northband, aunque la ciudadela fuerza destrozada, se reconstruiría en cuestión de minutos Jajajaja-

-Eres un cobarde-exclamo Cadence cargando contra Nova quien la detuvo simplemente con la mira

-Ah princesa Cadence me gustaría que nos acompañaras a presenciar la caída de tu Reino-dijo teletransportandose con la alicornio hasta la sala del trono donde la encerró en una burbuja de energía negra mientras mostra en un portal como el Imperio de Cristal era diezmado ante el Ejercito Inmortal

-….No….sin el Corazón de Cristal no hay nada que pueda defender el Imperio y con mi querido Shinig Armor perdido en el mar..-dijo soltando varias lagrimas

-¿Perdido en el mar? ¿Eso te dijo Celestia? Jajajaja esto te alegrara, ¡Tráiganlo!-exclamo Nova

Entonces entraron a la sala el Dr Omega Tarloff con Shining Armor Encadenado, lucia bastante mal, tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo

-¡Shining!-dijo Cadence alterada-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-exclamo con enfado

-¿Yo? Jaja solo le he mostrado la hospitalidad que ofrecen los fosos de Northband, pero ey ¿no te alegra verlo?-dijo con una expresión tenebrosa

-Cadence….yo….lo siento-dijo Shining

-No importa amor mío, lo importante es que estas aquí-

-Oww esto es adorable, podría llora de felicidad por este bonito encuentro pero-dijo atravesando a Shining Armor con su cuerno haciendo que el unicornio se arrodillara sangrando

-¡Nooooo!-exclamaba Cadence tratando de escapar

-Dime Shining Armor ¿Le temes a la Muerte?-pregunto Nova sacando una gran Hoz morada

-..ugh..Ca…dence…-balbuceo el agonizante unicornio

Nova dio el golpe final atravesándolo en la espalda con la hoz

-Creo que eso fue un sí, lancen este desperdicio a la basura y enciérrenla a ella en el ala este, creo que ya he tenido suficiente diversión por hoy-

Los guardias se llevaron el cadáver de Shining Armor y a la Princesa Cadence que del dolor de ver a su amado muerto se desmayó sumida en lágrimas

-Bien Doctor informa-dijo sentándose en su trono

-Los sujetos están listos, aunque solo sean 4 especies, he logrado clonar un ejército entero-

-Excelente, muéstramelos-

Abriendo un portal Tarloff mostro en imagen a la primera criatura, un monstruo de unos 10 m de alto, bípedo con largos y musculosos brazos grandes garras, una cara abultada con fauces que contaban con dientes afilados y en su espalda salían diversas púas

-El primer sujeto muestra un temperamento demasiado hostil lo que le da habilidades ofensivas excelentes, su resistencia es alta, su velocidad media y su habilidad para exhalar fuego capaz de derretir el metal más duro lo hace un temible enemigo, dado a esta información he nombrado al sujeto como: GOLIATH

-Interesante, sigue-

Cambiando la imagen Tarloff mostro a un ser de igual tamaño que el anterior pero de complexión delgada, tenía largos brazos que usaba también para caminar, tenía largas garras, dos tentáculos le salían de la espalda, su rostro era lo que parecía un pulpo con 4 ojos

-El segundo individuo carece de la musculatura de su predecesor pero la compensa con la capacidad de volar, su capacidad intelectual es la más alta de los 4, un animal listo y con su habilidad única de generar y expulsar electricidad por su cuerpo lo convierten en un feroz adversario, debido a su parecido le he dado el nombre de: KRAKEN

-Bien, esto se pone más interesante-

Tarloff ahora mostro una criatura delgada, con 4 colas sin pies, 4 brazos dos de los cuales eran enormes cuchillas, su cara corta y delgada tenia dientes filosos, y en su espalda seis púas largas le sobresalían

-Sin duda un espécimen intrigante, carece de la habilidad de caminar, en cambio su capacidad de flotar es imprescindible, sus cuchillas Oseas le dan gran fuerza a pesar de su complexión, su habilidad de camuflarse con el entorno es magnífica además de ser el más veloz, por su aspecto le he nombrado WRAITH-

-Pasemos al último doctor-

Cambio la imagen al último monstruo, una colosal figura de unos 15 m de altura, su forma parecía la de un gorila, usando sus enormes brazos delanteros para caminar y unas patas traseras más cortas, su piel rocosa lo hacía parecer una montaña pequeña, su rostro era lo más extraño, 7 ojos y una gran mandíbula con dos enormes colmillos como si fuera un mamut

-El último sujeto es como muchos dicen "una montaña con pies" su fuerza devastadora compensa a su falta de velocidad, no ha mostrado habilidad alguna más allá de su extrema agresividad y fuerza, sin duda el más poderoso de los 4, un coloso, le llamo: BEHEMOTH-

-Sin duda impresionante Doctor, una vez que el Imperio de Cristal caiga, enviaremos a nuestra nueva fuerza ofensiva para liquidar a todos los que queden-

Entonces se oyó un estruendo y rompiendo el techo de la sala entro el gran Dragón Blanco Lor Ragnarok

-¡Markus!-exclamo furioso

-¿Ragnarok, pero como supiste mi ubicación?-dijo algo sorprendido

-Nosotras le dijimos-dijo Twilight bajando de su lomo junto a las otras 5

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo queriendo destruir el mundo?!-exclamo Ragnarok

-Intento construir uno nuevo, más puro y hermoso-

-¡No te corresponde decidir la suerte de todo un planeta!-

-¡Soy el ser más poderoso en él, me he ganado el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca!-

-¡Has perdido el juicio! Pero ¡yo hare que lo recuperes a la fuerza!-exclamo cargando contra Nova

Fin del Capítulo 3

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, díganmelo en un review si ustedes gustan y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, les deseo buen día**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Así los que antes fueron aliados eran ahora contrincantes, Nova Destroyer lanzo un poderoso rayo negro frenando a Ragnarok

-Vamos viejo amigo, no quiero herirte, únete a mí y contempla la destrucción de este mundo-dijo Nova

-¿Cuándo fue que Deathook abandono la razón por la demencia?-

Esto hizo enfurecer a Nova quien hizo surgir una enorme espiga de cristal negro que impacto al dragón haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared, Ragnarok se puso en pie y lanzo su potente rayo de energía blanca al cual respondió Nova con uno negro, los dos ataques chocaron y se trabaron sin que ninguno cediera pero finalmente el poder de Nova era superior y rebasó el ataque de su viejo amigo dejando ver una gran explosión que causo que Ragnarok se estrellara en el suelo

-Yo te di la oportunidad de…..ayudarme, pero has…elegido….el camino….¡del DOLOR!-exclamo Nova abriendo un portal debajo de su enemigo por el que cayo Ragnarok

-Aun quedamos nosotras-dijo Twilight

-No son problema-dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos, después de esto todas cayeron inconscientes-Pónganlas con las princesas-ordeno Markus a sus guardias

Una vez que se las habían llevado, arribaron Chrysalis, Discord y Tirek

-Justo al trio que deseaba ver, por lo visto "limpiaron el Imperio de Cristal"-dijo Nova

-No del todo, varios escaparon al sur-dijo Chrysalis

-Eso ya no importa, Doctor Omega Tarloff, libere a los sujetos-ordeno Nova a su 2° al mando

-Como desee mi lord-dijo Tarloff saliendo de la sala

-¿Cuáles sujetos?-pregunto Tirek

-Eso no importa, su servicios ya no son requeridos, es horade decir adiós-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno

Entonces los fragmentos de cristal en el pecho de Tirek se fueron adentrando en sus venas

-Agh….pero aghh yo no debía terminar así agh…dijo cayendo al suelo agonizante

-Deja de quejarte sabandija-dijo Nova sacando su Hoz con la que corto la cabeza de Tirek terminando su vida, Discord y Chrysalis se sintieron nerviosos ante la posibilidad de morir

Nova giro hacia Discord tomando su Hoz

-Vamos Markus no hay necesidad de llegar a tales actos de violencia-

-Eres hábil con las palabras Discord pero no temas encuentro tu forma de ser bastante "divertida", no morirás, al menos no por mi mano y no ahora-dijo acercándose a Chrysalis-Ambos vivirán lo suficiente para ver a su mundo caer, aunque dejarlos sin poder sería más divertido, dijo drenándoles su magia usando su cuerno

Posteriormente llevo a los dos al Ala Este junto al resto de sus prisioneros

-Queridos invitados es un placer que nos acompañen, quisiera que contemplaran los siguientes acontecimientos-dijo abriendo un portal dejando ver el laboratorio del Dr. Tarloff

-Proceda Doctor-

-Como ordene Lord Nova, liberando a los sujetos-dijo jalando una palanca, de una enorme puerta metálica brotaron los monstruos salieron del castillo esparciéndose por Equestria

-¡¿Qué has hecho Markus?!-exclamo Twilight

-Jajajajajaj nada en verdad, esto solo fue el comienzo la verdadera diversión esta por empezar-dijo caminando hacia Celestia-Bien mi amada Celestia ¿Qué dices? Quisieras contemplar el espectáculo a mi lado?-

-Tal y como dijiste, el Markus que conocimos, MI MARKUS murió hace tiempo-

-Vaya, que rudo pero en fin como quieras-dijo abriendo varios portales que dejaban ver varias escenas desastrosas, las bestias de Markus arrasaban las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria, matando y devorando a todos sus habitantes-Una a una tus ciudades arderán, pero descuida tu querido hogar se ha de salvar, Canterlot y Ponyville serán dejadas intactas, solo para que presencien el Gran Evento-

Omega Tarloff entro en la sala

-Todos los preparativos están listos mi Lord, solo aguardo su orden-dijo Tarloff

-Comiencen-

El doctor hizo cambiar de color su único ojo de rojo a morado, lo cual ocasiono que el castillo se sacudiera, entonces los suelos que rodeaban la fortaleza se quebraron y el castillo empezó a ascender dejando ver una gran estructura parecida a una enorme barco de cristal negro con miles de estalactitas, con 6 alerones, la nave se colocó en los cielos y comenzó a moverse

-¡¿Pero que sucede?!-exclamo Luna

-Northband alguna vez fue conocida conocido como Vingilot, el crucero del cosmos, deberían sentirse tranquilos, desde aquí podrán ver como mando a su mundo directo al olvido-dijo desapareciendo de la sala

La enorme fortaleza voladora llego a Canterlot y la oscureció posándose sobre ella, en la punta de la nave se posó Nova

-Y pensar que alguna vez llame a este mundo hogar, pero eso termino, el día del juicio llegó-dijo iluminando su cuerno con una luz morada lanzo un rayo negro directo a la tierra perforándola rápidamente hasta que llego al núcleo, una vez que el rayo choco con el magma, el planeta se sacudió, los volcanes estallaron, los mares se voltearon, las montañas comenzaron a caer y con un gran estruendo el mundo se fue contrayendo hacia su mismo ciento pues el ataque de Nova había convertido el núcleo en un Agujero Negro que rompió al planeta desde adentro, absorbiendo sus restos llameantes para al final dejar un silencio perturbador, los sobrevivientes del planeta yacían en la nave contemplando el horror entre lágrimas y gritos de dolor al ver su mundo desaparecer. Nova regreso con sus "invitados" quienes se encontraban en un estado de shock total incapaces de enfurecerse con el destructor de su mundo

-Alégrense queridos amigos un nuevo inicio se acerca, un brillante mañana está llegando-dijo Nova

En ese momento el Agujero Negro soltó un resplandor morado, y se contrajo formando energía negra que comenzó a tomar forma, una masiva silueta ya conocida, un cuerpo largo con seis brazos y enormes cuerpos, dicha silueta dejo sorprendido al mismo Nova

-No es posible, el no, no pudo haber regresado-

-¿A quién se refiere mi lord?-pregunto Tarloff

-Dark Gaia-

-¿Habla de la encarnación de toda la Oscuridad del Universo?-

-Precisamente, la pregunta es ¿Cómo?-

-Debió aprovechar la cantidad de energía que se concentró en el núcleo tras la Gran Contracción y con el agujero pudo materializarse gracias a toda esa energía negra-

-¡¿Estas satisfecho ahora Markus?! Has traído la perdición del Universo-exclamo Celestia

-…..Esto no se suponía que pasara…-dijo Nova

El gigantesco ser lanzo un rugido que agrieto al Vingilot seguido de una risa tan siniestra que todos la pudieron sentir dentro de su alma

-…..LA OSCURIDAD OCULTARA A LA LUZ POR SIEMPRE….-exclamo el coloso

Fin del Capítulo 4

**Ojala les guste, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Dark Gaia soltó una malvada risa y atrapo al Vingilot acercándose para ver a sus enemigos de cara a cara

-…Braghhhh…..por fin se ha cumplido, todo su mundo ha sido eliminado y a manos de uno de los que juro protegerlo, ¿Qué te pareció Hades, disfrutaste acabar con todo un mundo?-dijo el ente oscuro

-¿Hades? ¿De quién hablas?-dijo Nova

-….¿No lo recuerdas eh?...extraño, percibo que ya no eres un Dios jajajajajaja no sé lo que te haya ocurrido pero es bastante oportuno, sin tus viejos poderes no eres más que una simple mosca -

-Te mostrare lo que esta mosca puede hacer-dijo transportándose afuera y lanzando un potente rayo negro hacia el coloso el cual recibió el impacto que lo hizo soltar el Vingilot

-¿La Corona Blanca? Después de tantos milenios ha regresado al mundo, jajajajajaja-dijo mientras sus tentáculos atrapaban a Nova

-Sueltame, asqueroso engendro-dijo rompiendo los tentáculos

-No eres el mismo de aquella ocasión, luces diferentes, detecto un enorme odio corriendo por ti, pero eso es normal, lo que me intriga es esa oscuridad que emanas-

-¿Oscuridad? Bah no tengo nada así, lo que emano es poder-dijo lanzándole afilados trozos de hielo negro

-Incluso la Corona Blanca es inferior al verdadero poder de la Oscuridad, MI PODER-dijo el coloso lanzando una ola de rayos morados desde sus garras

-Ahhh carajo-exclamo el alicornio al ser impactado contra su castillo

-No perderé más tiempo jugueteando contigo basura, el verdadero premio está en el centro del Universo-dijo siendo absorbido por un hoyo negro

Después de la batalla Nova Destroyer regreso al ala este

-¡¿ESTAS CONTENTO?!-exclamo Celestia-¡Destruiste nuestro mundo y ahora has ocasionado que la Oscuridad regrese!-

Entonces la princesa Luna le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Nova sin inmutar al alicornio físicamente aunque mentalmente hablando causo un tambaleo en su consciencia

-Eso fue por Jackie y por nuestro mundo-dijo con lágrimas y furia

-Tranquilízate, mis hermanos están vivos, tengo entendido que ambos están en dimensiones alternas del mundo-

Esto no calmo del todo a Luna pero la alivio el hecho de saber que Jackal seguía con vida

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Nada, se acabó-dijo Twilight

-No podemos rendirnos, hay que hacer algo-dijo Applejack

-Al final no hay esperanza-agrego Cadence

-Doctor necesito saber a dónde se ha ido esa basura, necesitamos seguirlo-dijo Nova

-¿Seguirlo?, ¿no lo ves? Perdimos gracias a ti, la Oscuridad ganó-dijo Chrysalis

-No, claro que no, no permitiré que ese monstruo arruine la creación de mi nuevo mundo, tengo que destrozarlo-

-No podemos mi Lord, no tenemos forma de seguirlo, el Vingilot ha perdido gran parte de su potencia tras el resurgimiento de Dark Gaia-contesto el Doctor Tarloff

-Tengo en mente a alguien que puede sernos de utilidad-dijo Nova abriendo un portal a los calabozos

Dentro encadenado se encontraba Ragnarok

-¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo?-

-No viejo amigo, tengo planes para ti. ¿Recuerdas a Dark Gaia?-

-La Oscuridad Encarnada, el Apocalipsis Andante, ¿Qué hay con el?-

-Ha vuelto y al parecer sabe algo que yo no, sobre mi pasado y ahora planea destuir este Universo-

-¿Y? has dicho ser el más poderoso de todos-

-La Corona al parecer pierde su fuerza cuando la uso contra él, no puedo vencerlo así, necesito más poder-

-Enfrentar odio con odio no resultara, sin embargo este navío puede surcar el cosmos, podríamos encontrar el máximo elemento de la Luz La Estrella Máxima, con ella podremos detener a Dark Gaia, al menos eso dice la leyenda-explico Ragnarok

-Excelente-dijo Nova sacando a ambos del calabozo

Los dos llegaron a la sala este y Ragnarok fue recibido por todos con un abrazo

-¡Ragny, te encuentras a salvo!-exclamo Pinkie

-Claro que sí y por lo visto tenemos un gran problema-

-Dark Gaia, nunca había visto nada así-dijo Celestia-Esa Oscuridad no se compara con otra cosa en el mundo

-Eso es porque es la encarnación de la Oscuridad, mis más antiguos libros lo describen como leyenda y mito, un ser completamente compuesto de Oscuridad creado junto a su contraparte Light Gaia en el momento en que se formó el Universo, uno es Orden y Paz, el otro Caos y Desorden, ambos forman el equilibrio del cosmos-

-¿Y qué le paso a Light Gaia?-pregunto Luna

-Según los libros ambas entidades habitaban nuestro mismo, con Dark Gaia dormitando en lo profundo del núcleo y Light Gaia formando los cielos, tiempo después ambos formaron una sola entidad: GAIA, después de esto los libros parecen saltarse algunos acontecimientos que llevan a lo que parece la separación de GAIA de vuelta en estos individuos, esta vez Light Gaia se dividió en 4 seres que constituían los elementos del mundo, los Cuatro Titanes de Gaia. También en los relatos se describen a tres antiguos dioses que podrían fusionarse con los titanes para hacer resurgir a Light Gaia y así confrontar a Dark Gaia si es que este lograra despertar de su largo letargo, al menos así seria si "alguien" no hubiera destruido el planeta-dijo girando hacia Nova

-¿Qué? Yo solo quiero crear un nuevo mundo-(aunque un nuevo Universo Perfecto es una mejor idea)-susurro Nova

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, no podemos vencerlo por ningún método-dijo Twilight

-Aún nos queda una opción, La Estrella Máxima-contesto Ragnarok

-¿Qué es esa estrella?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Los libros revelan que es el último recurso contra la oscuridad, es energía pura concentrada en un cristal sumamente poderoso enviado a los rincones del Universo-

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?-Pregunto Chrysalis

-Podemos seguirle el curso que ha tomado rastreando los residuos de energía blanca que ha esparcido en su camino, seguramente estarás dispuesto a ayudar, ¿cierto Discord?-Dijo Ragnarok

-Pero claro, después de todo no me queda otra opción-

-Solo quedas tu "Nova" ¿estás dispuesto a salvar el Universo que tú mismo has puesto en peligro?-

-Solamente hasta que destrocemos a Dark Gaia y evitemos la Contracción del Universo, después volveré a mis viejos planes y quien sabe puede que surjan nuevas metas en el camino jejejeje, Doctor, lleve a Discord al puente y fije el curso a medida del rastro que detecten-

-Si mi Lord, por aquí draconequus-dijo Tarloff llevándose a Discord, seguidos por Fluttershy y las demás

Todos salieron de la sala menos Celestia y Nova quienes se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que finalmente Nova rompió el silencio

-¿Qué?-

-No lo se, tu dimelo, ¿Por qué accediste a ayudarnos?-

-Porque no pienso construir un nuevo mundo si el Universo entero se destruye, Dark Gaia solo tiene un propósito y es la extinción total de toda la luz existente, asi solo abria Oscuridad y silencio, yo deseo un mundo perfecto y para lograrlo debemos frenar a Dark Gaia, solo es una tregua temporal Celly, después de que salgamos victoriosos volveremos a ser enemigos-

-Eso dices y aunque viendo las atrocidades que has cometido, tienes en el fondo al verdadero Markus, sigue vivo-

-No por mucho, Markus Deathook era débil y blando, ahora yo soy mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás fue, y cuando esto acabe no quedara rastro de que alguna vez existió-

-No saques conclusiones todavía "Nova" muchas cosas pueden cambiar-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Me encargare de que eso nunca ocurra-finalizo Nova Destroyer

Fin del Capítulo 5

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A través de la galaxia el Vingilot había estado navegando, tal vez fueron horas, días o semanas los que habían pasado no se podía saber pero al menos tenían un rastro mágico claro el cual Discord sentía y usaba para guiarlos en su camino

-¿Cómo haces para sentir el rastro de la estrella?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Ah es bastante simple querida Shutterfly digo Fluttershy, el rastro es como un olor dulce que puedo detectar a kilómetros de distancia y el de la Estrella Máxima es sin duda el más exquisito de todos-contesto Discord

Entonces Nova Destroyer entro al puente

-Reporte Doctor-dijo

-El rastro que Discord ha seguido nos ha traído a un sistema apartado, pero siento una fuente de energía poderosa cerca, podríamos buscarla y alimentar al Vingilot para acelerar nuestra búsqueda de la Estrella Máxima-contesto Tarloff

-¿Qué tan cerca se encuentra?-

-En aquel planeta, al parecer emana una energía singular, parecida a la de una Mega Estrella-

-¿Qué es una Mega Estrella?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Las Mega Estrellas son cuerpos de luz muy poderosos que cruzan el Universo, habiendo sido creadas en el Big Bang estas estrellas portan una fuerza única, algunas se han desviado de sus cursos y terminaron estrellándose en algún planeta o han sido absorbidas por un agujero negro, unas cuantas de estas han chocado en nuestro mundo-

-Ya no tenemos mundo-dijo Cadence

-Ah ya van a empezar con sus lloriqueos-dijo Nova-Me largo a conseguir esa Mega Estrella-dijo teletransportandose afuera del navío y dirigiéndose al planeta

-Disculpe Doctor….-dijo Celestia acercándose al ente de hielo

-¿Qué necesita Princesa Celestia?-

-Respuestas, saber si en verdad se puede vencer a la Oscuridad, si aún hay esperanza de traer de vuelta a Markus-

El frio y calculador ser se quedó callado hasta que finalmente hablo

-Hace tiempo el Alicornio que conociste trato de cambiar y lo hizo, ha librado incontables batallas y vencido a sus enemigos sin temor pero esta no es una guerra, es la extinción de todo el Universo, no tenemos tropas, nuestra única opción es la Estrella, una última ESPERANZA, es el camino más lógico-

-¿Significa que Markus volverá si vencemos a Dark Gaia?-

-Eso no lo sé, incierto el futuro es, aunque en el pasado aprendí sobre un Oráculo que habitaba entre las estrellas, incluso descubrí la forma de localizarlo, según los datos el Oráculo podría dar una predicción bastante cercan a la realidad-dijo colocando un orbe sobre la mesa central el cual dejo ver un mapa de la galaxia

-Entonces debemos, encontrar a ese Oráculo-dijo Celestia

-Espera hermana dada la condición de Markus dudo mucho que nos permita navegar en busca del Oráculo-dijo Luna

-En efecto Lord Nova solo tiene como actual objetivo derrotar a Dark Gaia y regresar para formar un nuevo mundo-contesto Tarloff

-¿Y tú Tarloff estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos?-

-No puedo desobedecer a mi líder, no debo intervenir-

-Esto se complica, debemos hallar una manera de persuadir a Markus para que nos lleve hasta el Oráculo-dijo Cadence

-El poder ciega a todos los seres, solo es cuestión de que prueben un poco de él, quien tenga un enorme y catastrófico poder querrá aún más, solo es cuestión de poner una carnada-dijo Tarloff

-…..Tengo una idea-dijo Twilight

Entonces una gran luz se vio y en las lejanías se pudo apreciar como el planeta al que Nova Destroyer había acudido desaparecía en polvo espacial, entonces Nova apareció en la sala y Celestia oculto el orbe

-Misión cumplida-dijo el Alicornio

-¡¿NO TE CANSAS DE CAUSAR MUERTE Y DESOLACION?!-exclamo Cadence furiosa

-Nah, creo que lo considerare un deporte luego de que esto acabe-

-¿Y la Mega Estrella?-pregunto Tarloff

-La busque hasta que me aburrí, después decidí buscarla en los restos del planeta y ¡vuala!-dijo apareciendo un gran estrella dorada de la nada

-Con esta estrella podemos acceder a otra galaxia, debemos seguir consiguiendo Mega Estrellas para poder llegar al Centro del Universo-dijo Tarloff

-¿Y cómo cuantas debemos reunir?-pregunto Applejack

-Aun no lo sé, si encontráramos otra puedo dar una cantidad estimada-

-Pues a buscarla, ya sabes que hacer Discord-dijo Fluttershy guiñándole un ojo

-De inmediato capitana-contesto

-Venga Doctor pongamos la estrella en su lugar-dijo saliendo del puente con Omega Tarloff

-Bien Discord desvíate del camino principal y sigue el que Tarloff indicó-dijo Celestia entregando el orbe al draconequus

-Vamos intento de sabueso has tu trabajo-dijo Chrysalis

En el laboratorio Nova y Tarloff argumentaban mientras colocaban la estrella en un enorme tubo de cristal el cual estaba conectado a una gran maquina

-¿Y bien doctor? ¿Mordieron el anzuelo?-pregunto Nova

-Afirmativo mi lord, les entregue el orbe, al parecer no sospechan nada-

-¿Y respecto a los otros? ¿Encontraste a Sleipnir y Gunner?-

-Por supuesto Lord Nova, ambos están vivos-

-Ha hecho un gran trabajo doctor, no saben lo que les espera, mientras ellas ven al Oráculo, aprovecharemos para tomar las demás Mega Estrellas de la galaxia, ¿Tiene todo preparado para el siguiente paso Doctor?-

-La Instalación está casi terminada, su predicción sobre su uso a futuro ha sido acertada, llevare las estrellas al punto de reunión una vez que arribemos a la siguiente Galaxia-

-El Universo no sabe lo que le espera, una vez localizada corromperé la Estrella Máxima y absorberé su energía, ¡mi poder será absoluto y ni siquiera Dark Gaia podrá detenerme, modificare el Núcleo del Universo para reformar el Cosmos bajo mis especificaciones! Un nuevo y perfecto Universo, ¿lo puedes ver Tarloff?-

-Un nuevo mundo libre de todo el caos actual suena lógico para mí, si me disculpa mi lord debo alistarme para partir apenas lleguemos a la Galaxia-dijo Tarloff adentrándose más en la penumbra de su laboratorio

Nova dejo el Laboratorio y subió a la cubierta de observación donde se encontraba Ragnarok

-¿Y bien viejo amigo, disfrutas nuestro viaje?-dijo Nova con tono sarcástico

-Silencio, el Alicornio que fue mi más confiable amigo desapareció en su ambición por el poder, no eres ni serás ni la sombra de lo que él fue-

-Vaya que te lo tomaste muy apecho, descuida cuando esto termine el mundo que conociste renacerá convertido en una perfecta Utopía-

-¡¿No estas satisfecho con toda la destrucción que estas causando por tu supuesta búsqueda de Perfección?! Bah de que sirve hablar, gasto saliva tratando de cambiarte cuando sé que ya no queda nada de Markus Deathook-dijo Ragnarok molesto

-Ojala te acostumbres pronto a Nova Destroyer-dijo Nova entrando de nuevo al Vingilot

-Nunca lo hare…nadie lo hará-finalizo Ragnarok

Fin del Capítulo

**Ojala les haya agradado, si desean dejar un comentario o alguna sugerencia soy todo oídos, dejen un review si gustan y nos vemos en el siguiente, les deseo buen día**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Con la recién encontrada Mega Estrella, el Vingilot tenía la capacidad de viajar a otra galaxia, todos esperaban en el puente a que Nova diera la orden de partida, aunque corrigiendo el rumbo con el orbe que contenía la ruta hacia el Oráculo, Celestia esperaba engañar a Nova

-Bien Doctor, abra el portal-ordeno Nova

-Como ordene mi lord-contesto el ente de hielo negro presionando una joya en un tablero de cristal

El Vingilot soltó un rayo de luz dorada desde su interior y este viajo por delante de ellos hasta que se detuvo para formar un enorme portal espacial lo suficientemente grande como para que el enorme navío-fortaleza pudiese pasar

-Portal estable Lord Nova-dijo Tarloff

-Excelente, vamos por más Mega Estrellas-

El Vingilot salto de inmediato en el portal el cual se cerró después de que el navío lo atravesara, el viaje fue casi inmediato con el Vingilot llegando a una Galaxia totalmente nueva y diferente, inmensos y variados eran los planetas que la conformaban además de varios Soles orbitando en la oscuridad del espacio

-Bien Discord, sigue con lo tuyo-

-De hecho Markus, estoy detectando energía bastante peculiar, cerca de aquí-dijo Discord

-Pues llévanos hasta ella, probablemente sea otra estrella….-dijo percatándose de un planeta alejado, colorido que le llamo la atención-Wow eso se ve interesante, sigan la señal los alcanzaré después-dijo Nova saliendo del puente

Antes de salir rumbo al planeta Nova Destroyer entro al laboratorio donde encontró al Doctor Omega Tarloff y junto a él estaban 4 de los monstruos creados anteriormente, un Goliath, un Kraken, un Wraith y un Behemoth

-¿Listo para partir Doctor? Veo que los sujetos de prueba sobrevivientes lo están-pregunto Nova

-Afirmativo mi lord, incluso si estos 4 murieran he archivado su ADN en varios cristales, cuando esto termine podre perfeccionarlos hasta que puedan alcanzar su máxima evolución, pasando a temas mas importantes he localizado la Instalación en la órbita de un Sol cercano, tomare las Mega Estrellas que recolectamos desde hace tiempo y dejare la más reciente aquí para que siga alimentando e impulsando al Vingilot-dijo Tarloff

-Excelente, no se demore doctor y active la Instalación, no queda mucho tiempo, el Oráculo está cerca-dijo desapareciendo del laboratorio

Nova salió al espacio y viajo al planeta colorido pero al acercarse el planeta desapareció como si de un espejismo se tratase

Mientras en el Vingilot los sobrevivientes de Equestria contemplaban un enorme planeta triangular, así es el planeta era como una gigantesca pirámide

-Supongo que llegamos-dijo Celestia

Al acercarse al planeta el navío perdió el control y fue succionado por una fuerza misteriosa que lo arrastro hasta el planeta, cuando el navío-fortaleza estovo muy cerca los tripulantes pudieron ver como en el planeta se abrió una compuerta haciendo pasar al Vingilot a su interior, al hacerlo pudieron apreciar un interior en blanco, no se veía nada solo un silencio pacifico, unos momentos de estar adentrándose al final se detuvieron y adelante se podía ver una esfera de color gris

-No pensé que estuviera tan….vacío-dijo Luna

-¿Qué es esa bola gris?-pregunto Applejack

-No lo sé pero será mejor revisar-dijo Ragnarok dirigiéndose fuera del navío

Todos salieron a averiguar que era esa misteriosa esfera, Celestia se acercó y al hacerlo resulto que la esfera era un enorme ojo el cual se abrió revelando su iris azul brillante

-Hija de la vida, buscas repuestas y has acudido a mi sabiduría infinita, plantea tu pregunta pero recuerda-dijo el Oráculo

-¿Cómo traigo a Markus de vuelta?-pregunto Celestia

-Markus Deathook ha sido subyugado por su deseo de poder, la Legendaria Corona Blanca se hizo para crear un mundo perfecto pero tal mundo no puede existir por que el Universo no es perfecto, Markus está siendo cegado por el poder de la Corona a la que ha adjuntado el Cristal Negro, un elemento maligno creado a partir del mismo Dark Gaia, si quieres recuperar al Alicornio que conociste la opción más recomendable es la que han estado siguiendo: la Estrella Máxima-

-Entonces vamos por buen camino-dijo Celestia

-Ahora los demás, pregunten lo que deseen pues solo hoy podre resolver sus dudas-dijo el Oráculo

-¿Dónde está mi Jackie? ¿Dónde se encuentra Jackal Sleipnir?-pregunto Luna

- Gunner y Sleipnir han viajado a diferentes dimensiones-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Un aliado los ha convocado a ambos, ambos están a salvo al menos por ahora-

-¿Podremos ganar esta vez?-pregunto Chrysalis

-El futuro es muy incierto, Dark Gaia está desgarrando el mismo tejido espacio-tiempo a medida que se acerca al Núcleo Universal, si logra alcanzarlo La Gran Contracción acabara con el Universo y todas las dimensiones existentes entre el ya sean del pasado presente o futuro-

-¿Dimensiones?-pregunto Cadence

-Así es, el Universo es tan basto que aunque solo hay uno, existen diferentes dimensiones en él, estamos en su dimensión, La Dimensión Alfa, pero existen muchas otras, con seres distintos, incluso existen otras versiones de cada uno de ustedes, del sexo contrario, carácter opuesto e incluso de otra forma física, si Dark Gaia cumple su cometido, todo el Universo quedara sumido en la Oscuridad por siempre-

-¿Entonces cómo derrotamos a Dark Gaia?-pregunto Applejack

-La Estrella Máxima tiene la esencia restante de Light Gaia, el único ser que puede hacerle frente a Dark Gaia, pero para encontrarla antes de que Dark Gaia avance más, deberán encontrar al Dragón Cósmico, es el pastor de las galaxias, el podrá llevarlos inmediatamente a la Estrella-

-¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta el?-

-Las Mega Estrellas tienen por así decirlo memorias almacenadas en su interior, muchas de están han viajado con el Dragón Cósmico o se han cruzado en sus trayectorias, la fortaleza en la que viajan: el Vingilot tiene la capacidad de leer estas memorias-

-Pero solo tenemos una Mega Estrella-dijo Fluttershy

-Falso, dijo el gran ojo creando un portal el cual revelo una enorme estructura metálica con forma de cilindro al cual rodeaba una estrella del mismo material

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Eso es lo que Markus ha estado construyendo desde hace tiempo, El Reactor Estelar-

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Ragnarok sorprendido

-Tras recuperar la Corona de la Dimensión "humana" Markus uso su poder para abrir un portal espacial y lanzar a sus tropas para que construyeran esa máquina infernal-

-No lo entiendo ¿Desde cuándo planeo Markus todo esto?-

-Tras vencer al enemigo Sauron, el corazón de Markus fue impregnado con Oscuridad pura-

-¿Sauron?-dijeron todos intrigados

-La memoria les fue borrada por uno de los guardianes de su mundo, por protección por si algo como esto ocurría, pero volviendo al tema, aunque ustedes pudiesen haber pensado que no había nada de malo en Markus se equivocaron, estuvieron ciegos ante la maldad que volvía a crecer en su interior-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Dark Gaia avanza cada vez más al centro del Universo y nosotros debemos encontrar a ese Dragón Cósmico para que nos lleve a la Estrella Máxima y por si fuera poco ahora Markus tiene una nueva arma-dijo Cadence

-Tengan fe hijos de la vida, si quieren que el equilibrio regrese, deberán enfrentar a Nova Destroyer mediante lo cual podrán encontrar al Dragón y a su vez a la Estrella, mi tiempo se ha acabado, Dark Gaia está debilitando al Universo, en ustedes reside el destino del Universo ahora son los Héroes de la Luz-dijo cerrando su parpado

Después de que callara el Oráculo todo el planeta piramidal desapareció dejando a los Héroes dentro del Vingilot y frente a este yacía el portal que llevaba al Reactor Estelar

-Todos saben lo que tenemos que hacer ¿cierto?-dijo Luna

-Si-afirmaron todos

-Debemos recuperar todas las Mega Estrellas bajo el control de Nova, las usaremos para llegar ante el Dragón Cósmico y a la Estrella Máxima, ¿están listos?-dijo Celestia

-Adelante-dijo Twilight

-Empieza lo excitante-dijo Discord

-Moriremos todos-agrego Chrysalis

-Por la sangre de nuestros padres, por la sangre de nuestros hijos-dijo Ragnarok

-…Por nuestro mundo-finalizo Celestia

Fin del Capítulo 7

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan y nos vemos en el siguiente, les deseo buen dia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El Vingilot atravesó el portal con rumbo al Reactor Estelar, aproximándose lentamente a la instalación

-Debemos prepararnos para la batalla, Markus no va a ceder las Mega Estrellas sin pelear-dijo Ragnarok

-Ni siquiera todos unidos podremos vencerle-dijo Chrysalis

-Debemos intentarlo, no hay otra opción-respondió Cadence

-Necesitamos distraer a Nova lo suficiente para robar las estrellas-dijo Twilight

-Yo lo enfrentare-dijo Ragnarok

-Pero Ragny, es demasiado incluso para ti-dijo Pinkie Pie Preocupada

-Eso no importa, aguantare lo suficiente para que cumplan el objetivo-

-Entonces debemos actuar rápido, estén listos debemos teletransportarnos al interior de la Instalación-dijo Luna

Habiendo dicho esto desaparecieron del interior del Vingilot y aparecieron dentro del Reactor Estelar en un gran pasillo

-Discord, guíanos hasta les Mega Estrellas-dijo Celestia

-Enseguida-dijo soltando su nariz al suelo la cual brinco por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cruce

Cuando todos lo alcanzaron se tomaron con el mismo Nova Destroyer

-¡¿Pero que caraj…Que hacen ustedes aquí?!-dijo sorprendido pero a la vez furioso

-Váyanse, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Ragnarok interponiéndose

-Debí suponer que el Oráculo les informaría de las Mega Estrellas, no importa no les dejare llegar a ellas-dijo volando contra ellos pero rápidamente Ragnarok lo detuvo con un golpe, Nova esquivo el ataque y regreso al suelo

-Tu batalla es conmigo Destroyer, esto ahora es entre tú y yo-

-Si tantos deseos tienes de morir, acelerare tu destino viejo amigo, probemos tu fuerza poniéndome de tu talla-dijo retomando su forma de dragón y lanzando un gran rugido se abalanzó sobre Ragnarok tumbándolo

-Ragny-exclamo Pinkie

-¡Márchense ahora!-Exclamo Ragnarok quitándose a Nova de encima y lanzándolo contra la pared soltando un gran rugido

-Vamos todos-dijo Celestia

Todos salieron del corredor y llegaron a una enorme cámara, una cúpula de cristal donde se apreciaba el espacio, en el centro estaba un enorme tubo que contenía las Mega Estrellas y operando la maquinaria se encontraba el Doctor Omega Tarloff quien giro hacia ellos al notar su presencia

-Invitados inesperados, su misión es bastante….ilógica, deténganlos-ordeno y las cuatros bestias que había creado anteriormente saltaron del techo y los rodearon

-Vaya que se necesita ser un gran cobarde para traer a los perros a Hacer su trabajo-dijo Chrysalis

Los monstruos gruñeron y estuvieron a punto de atacar

-¡Retrocedan!-exclamo Tarloff-De este pedazo de escoria, me encargo yo-

-Adelante mi helado amigo jejeje es gracioso-dijo Discord

-Ingenuos me he entrenado durante milenios preparándome para una situación similar e incluso he adaptado mi cuerpo para responder a estas circunstancias-dijo transformando su brazo derecho en un gran cañón

-Uh oh, creo que el grandote tiene ganas de pelear-dijo Rainbow Dash

Tarloff cargo contra ellos y fue interceptado por Chrysalis quien coloco un escudo de energía, el ente de hielo golpeo el escudo con su gran cañón haciendo que su interior temblase

-Aghh un poco de ayuda-dijo Chrysalis

Luna y Celestia lanzaron un rayo mágico que hizo retroceder a Tarloff solo para que este fuera interceptado por Discord quien estaba disfrazado de beisbolista

-¡A batear!-dijo apareciendo un bate de metal con el que golpeo al doctor en la cabeza varias veces hasta que el ser de hielo lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de dispararle en la cabeza Cadence lanzo un rayo que lo impacto en el brazo haciendo que disparara hacia otra dirección dándole tiempo a Discord para volver con el grupo

Volviendo con Ragnarok quien se encontraba golpeando ferozmente a Nova sin ningún avance aparente pues parecía que el Dragón oscuro solo jugueteaba con el

-¿Qué pasa amigo?, te estas volviendo lento-dijo aguantando los golpes

-¡Te cerrare esa gran boca!-dijo tomándolo del hocico y estrellándolo con la pared para luego embestirlo y atravesar la misma

-Mírate, tu poder malgastado, todos estos años has mantenido tu fuerza dormida-dijo Nova golpeando a su contrincante con sus garras

-Esta vez lo usare para detenerte de una vez por todas-

Entonces el pecho de Ragnarok soltó un brillo blanco y envolviéndose en dicha luz adopto su forma Primitiva

-Ahora si estás hablando enserio-dijo Nova

Ragnarok extendió sus alas y rápidamente agarro a Nova y realizo un ataque estilo "martinete" estrellando a su enemigo en el suelo

-¿Querías algo de pelea no? Pues aquí me tienes-dijo estrellando ambos puños con el dragón caído

De regreso con los otros, Discord luchaba contra el Dr. Omega Tarloff usando magia para aparecer diferentes armas contundentes, primero una sartén hasta un mazo, sin embargo el ente de hielo parecía no sentir dolor alguno y con un potente golpe mando a volar a Discord, mientras las mane-6 trataban de sacar las Mega Estrellas del enorme tubo.

-No entiendo los controles-dijo Twilight

-Tengo una idea-dijo Rainbow Dash dándole una patada a la consola

-Como si patearlo fuera a funcionar-dijo Applejack

Discord recuperándose del ataque se transformó en un gran ariete y cargo contra Tarloff, golpeando al ente en el torso, Chrysalis lanzo un rayo que impacto en el brazo del doctor haciendo que disparara contra el enorme tuvo, averiándolo en el proceso

-Idiotas, dañaron las celdas de energía, debo repararlas-dijo Omega Tarloff corriendo hacia la consola

Fue detenido por Celestia y Luna quienes subieron a su espalda u comenzaron a golpearlo en la cabeza, Discord se enrollo alrededor de su brazo derecho y tirando de él hacia atrás, Chrysalis también se les unió empalando a Tarloff en su pierna con su cuerno

-¡Basta!-exclamo Tarloff consiguiendo zafarse del agarre de Discord y arrojándolo contra Chrysalis, después libero una onda de energía que paralizo a Celestia y a Luna haciéndolas caer

Una vez libre Tarloff corrió hacia la consola donde las mane-6 trataron de frenarlo pero las aparto con un disparo en el suelo que provoco una onda de choque que las saco volando

-El daño es demasiado, no puedo estabilizarlo-dijo tratando de tomar el control

Pero el gran tubo se agrieto y soltó rayos de energía los cuales formaron un portal, de él salieron dos figuras conocidas, Grogar el Nigromante y Scorpan el hermano de Tirek

-Parece que ese portal nos ha traído a un verdadero desastre-dijo Scorpan

-Y mira quien se encuentra aquí, pero si es Discord y Chrysalis, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Grogar

-¿Cómo han sobrevivido?-pregunto Celestia

-Eso no lo sé, estaba haciendo lo mío y puff un portal me succiono de repente aparecí aquí

-¿Cómo es posible? Si todo el mundo fue destruido por Nova Destroyer hace…..la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido desde entonces-dijo Luna

-¿Nova Destroyer? ¿Quién es aquel que ha destruido el planeta?-pregunto Grogar

-Alguna vez fue Markus Deathook, ahora es un monstruo, por eso debemos recuperar las Mega Estrellas para poder derrotar a la Oscuridad-dijo Celestia

-Lo cual no pasara-dijo Tarloff-el Núcleo de la Estación sufrió daños pero se mantiene estable mientras ninguno de ustedes inútiles dañen más de su mecanismo-agrego recargando su cañon

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Scorpan

-El Doctor Omega Tarloff, y por lo visto ustedes son Scorpan, hermano del difunto centauro Tirek y Grogar, la cabra Nigromante-

-¡¿Tirek muerto?! Pero ¿¡Cómo!?-Exclamo Scorpan

-La defunción de tu hermano fue causada por el casco de mi líder Nova Destroyer y la tuya ocurrirá por mi garra-dijo disparando contra ellos

Rápidamente Grogar alzo un escudo y Scorpan saliendo del escudo cargo contra Tarloff quien lo freno sumiéndolo en el suelo de un golpe con su cañón, Chrysalis y Celestia lanzaron diversos disparos de energía que ocasionaron que el doctor se cubriera del fuego con su brazo cañón, Grogar salió cargando con potencia y velocidad, Discord comenzó a concentrar su magia en sus garras, Grogar embistió a Tarloff haciéndolo caer, ayudando a Scorpan todos los héroes comenzaron a dispararle rayos energéticos al ente de hielo quien se cubría de todo el fuego, Luna y Celestia acumularon energía en sus cuernos mientras los demás seguían en la ofensiva, las princesas y Discord lanzaron un poderoso rayo de magia impactando al doctor Tarloff.

Cuando creyeron haber vencido una onda de choque hizo que todos cayeran al suelo y del humo salió el ser de hielo negro, dañado pero aun de pie avanzando

-Ugh…su resistencia es ilógica-dijo Tarloff herido

-Que….date ABAJO-dijo Grogar lanzando un rayo de energía hacia Tarloff

El Doctor esquivo es ataque pero al hacerlo el disparo impacto una vez más el enorme tubo de cristal, esta vez rompiéndolo por completo lo cual provocó que las Mega estrellas salieran frenéticamente iluminando toda la sala

-¡No! Imbéciles, miren lo que han hecho, las Estrellas se escaparan-dijo Tarloff

Entonces la pared se rompió dejando ver a Ragnarok caído y vencido

-Te dije que no podrías conmigo ni en tu mejor día-dijo Nova entrando a la sala retomando su forma de Alicornio-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Scorpan y Grogar? Más alimañas se han unido al show-dijo Nova

-¿Markus? Wow has cambiado bastante-dijo Scorpan

-Si si si ya se lo que dirás, que estoy loco etc etc vayamos al grano, quédense quietos para poder mandarlos al Infierno a todos juntos-dijo concentrado energía en su cuerno

Pero entonces cuando estuvo a punto de soltar el devastador ataque las Mega Estrellas se fusionaron en el centro de la sala y soltando un gran brillo desaparecieron

-¿Pero que acaba de suceder?-dijo Twilight

De pronto la estación se sacudió y viendo hacia fuera se pudo observar un gran portal abriéndose revelando a un masivo dragón cuyo cuerpo parecía estar compuesto de estrellas, sus ojos brillaban con todos los colores del arcoíris, tenía dos cuernos largos y curvos detrás de su cabeza, tenía cuatro patas con grandes garras

-El Dragón Cósmico-dijo el Doctor Tarloff

-Markus Deathook-dijo el dragón colosal

La voz del dragón retumbaba en la mente de Nova

-Agh ¡No hay mas Markus Deathook! Solo Nova Destroyer-exclamo el alicornio

-Aún existe la semilla de bondad que Celestia sembró en el corazón de Markus, la Oscuridad no ha logrado destruir esa luz-dijo el dragón

-¡Aun así el nunca volverá, yo lo destrozare a él junto a todo lo existente!-dijo Nova furioso

-Tu locura termina aquí Nova-contesto el dragon

Entonces el espacio entero tembló, incluso el dragón se tambaleo pues pasaba algo bastante grande, de pronto el espacio mismo se empezó a quebrar literalmente y con un gran resplandor negro surgió el mismísimo Dark Gaia, quien apareció junto al dragón dejándolo sorprendido

-….Dark Gaia…..-Dijo el dragón

-La Oscuridad ha vuelto Guardián de la Estrella Máxima y la muerte ahora está sobre ti-dijo sacando sus tentáculos de materia oscura

-¡Fusión Estelar!-exclamo el dragón lanzando el ataque que consistía de su aliento el cual se dice que contenía el poder de mil estrellas

El aliento impacto a Dark Gaia aparentemente dañándolo pero este ni se inmuto

-Inútiles esfuerzos, ya he rebasado tu nivel guardián, ya no hay nadie que tenga el poder para detenerme, ni en esta dimensión ni en ninguna otra, el Universo está a punto de ser mío-

-Nunca-dijo mordiendo al Coloso oscuro en el torso

Todos observaron como Dark Gaia atravesaba al gran Dragón Cósmico con una de sus afiladas garras, el dragón emitía rugidos de dolor que hicieron retumbar el espacio

-Vuelve a la oscuridad de la que todo ha salido-dijo Dark Gaia soltando al dragón cuya sangre era energía pura

-Jajajajajajaja ahí quedo su preciado Dragón Cósmico, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, podré acabar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-dijo Nova

-…Jejejejeje tu poder actual ya te ha cegado alicornio, pero aun puedes serme de utilidad-dijo disparando un rayo morado impactando a Nova

Después del ataque los ojos de Nova se tornaron morados

-¿Qué es esta energía que fluye por mi cuerpo?-pregunto Nova confundido

-La sangre de Dark Gaia es Materia Oscura Pura, un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, termina con tus antiguos amigo, desata toda tu ira y tu crueldad, demuéstrales lo que una vez fuiste Un Dios Cruel y poderoso-dijo Dark Gaia persuadiendo a Nova

Entonces el Dragón Cósmico agonizante soltó un rayo de luz blanco el cual quemo parte del rostro de Dark Gaia haciéndolo retroceder y cubrirse

-Aghhhh….-exclamo el Oscuro mientras se retiraba en forma de Materia Oscura desapareciendo del lugar

-Tanto poder…..-decía Nova perdiendo el Juicio-Al final de todo eso es lo único que importa, PODER-dijo sacando un aura morada y emanando energía de él mismo

-Estamos condenados-dijo Luna

-Aun no-dijo Celestia avanzando hacia Nova

-¡Markus!-exclamo sacando a Nova de trance

-Ah Celestia es bueno verte, ¡Tú serás la primera de ellos en caer frente a mí poder!-

-No pienso hacerlo, como no permitiré que ayudes a destruir el Universo, aunque eso signifique que ¡tenga que luchar contra ti!-exclamo cargando contra Nova

Fin del Capítulo 8

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Celestia, en un desesperado intento por arreglar todo, enfrento a Nova directamente chocando cuernos con el temible Alicornio

-Bien querida Celestia te ves bastante decidida a derrotarme-dijo Nova

-Es la única opción que me dejas Markus-dijo Celestia mientras lanzaba estocada tras estocada con su cuerno las cuales eran bloqueadas por Nova

-¡Hermana!-exclamo Luna corriendo hacia ella pero el Doctor Tarloff se interpuso repentinamente

-Alto, su pelea no es con él sino con nosotros-dijo el doctor chasqueando los dedos

Los cuatro monstruos que anteriormente habían saltado del techo por fin intervinieron rodeando a los héroes

-Cuando terminemos con ustedes, drenaremos el poder del Dragón Cósmico y lo usaremos para destruir a Dark Gaia y así lograr que Lord Nova reforme el Universo-dijo Tarloff

-Nada de eso tuerto helado, aquí los únicos que van a ser apaleados serán tú y ese intento de Markus-Dijo Chrysalis

-¡Esto es Esparta!-exclamo Discord vestido de Leonidas sacando una lanza la cual arrojo al Goliath, haciendo enfurecer al monstruo

Las bestias atacaron, dividiendo al grupo de héroes, Discord y las Mane-6 enfrentaban al Kraken y al Wraith, Grogar y Scorpan luchaban contra el Behemoth y Cadence, Luna y Chrysalis enfrentaban al Goliath y al Doctor Omega Tarloff

El Kraken sobrevolaba lanzando Rayos y el Wraith atacaba con sus largas cuchillas, Twilight cubriéndolas de un escudo lograron resistir el ataque, la bestia siguió atacando logrando quebrar el escudo y hacerlas caer, el Kraken aterrizo y soltó varias esferas de una especie de líquido azul llamadas minas banshee las cuales se tornaron rojas y se dispusieron a explotar acercándose a ellas, pero rápidamente Rainbow Dash levanto vuelo haciendo que las minas la siguieran, Discord mantuvo al Wraith entretenido, esquivando sus ataques enfureciendo a la bestia quien finalmente lo capturo con sus garras y se dispuso a arrancarle la cabeza con sus fauces, pero Rainbow Dash guio a las minas hacia donde estaba el Wraith

-Entrega especial-dijo pasando debajo de la bestia

-Yo que tu mejor esquivaba eso –dijo Discord desapareciendo

La bestia volteo y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando las minas le estallaron en la cabeza causando que cayera al suelo

-Ahí va uno-dijo Applejack

Mientras tanto Celestia y Nova seguían en duelo, chocando cuernos y lanzándose rayos de energía, Nova sonreía y se carcajeaba pues solamente estaba jugando con ella

-Jajajaja Celestia ¿Por qué gastas mi tiempo con esta frívola lucha? Cuando ambos sabemos que yo saldré victorioso-dijo Markus

-Todavía no cantes victoria-dijo lanzando un rayo amarillo que impacto a Nova lanzándolo al suelo

-Me aburre responder a tus ataques querida-dijo Nova poniéndose de pie-Así que ven e intenta lo que quieras-dijo quedándose quieto

Celestia aprovecho para desquitar toda su ira, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su intento apenas logro moverlo unos centímetros

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Nova lanzando una onda de choque que tumbo a Celestia-Que decepción, eres igual de patética como Markus y así como él tú también desaparecerás-agrego iluminando su cuerno preparándose para terminar con ella

Entonces una luz blanca entro por el cristal de la estación y cubrió a Celestia cegando a Markus, en su interior Celestia pudo sentir una enorme fuerza que la hizo levantarse con un resplandor blanco

-Aghh ¡¿qué es esa luz?!-exclamo Nova cubriéndose con sus alas de tal resplandor

-La misma Luz que debe calmar a la Oscuridad y sacarla de ¡TI!-dijo Celestia lanzando un gran rayo blanco directo hacia Nova

El Alicornio coloco un escudo de materia oscura, pero aun con el aumento de poder por parte de Dark Gaia la luz rompió el escudo y daño a Nova provocando un gran estruendo frenando la batalla de los demás quienes contemplaron como Nova caía al suelo

-No….lo entiendo ¡Raghhh no es posible, mi poder es supremo!-exclamo Nova furioso

-Alimentaste tu poder con ira y odio lo cual te llevo a caer en la Oscuridad, corrompiste a la Corona Blanca con esa gema creyendo que te daría poder absoluto, pero sin que lo supieras la Corona te ha estado combatiendo todo este tiempo, su energía es Ilimitada y su poder se volverá supremo solo si es portada por alguien cuya Luz brille más que el centro del cosmos, en tu forma actual no podrás hacer uso de su poder completo-dijo el Dragón Cósmico agonizante

-¡Yo soy el amo de esta Corona, me ha de obedecer a mí!-dijo enfurecido cargando contra Celestia

En un movimiento defensivo Celestia inclino su cabeza causando que Nova se empalara en su cuerno

-Agh…..-exclamo Nova

Inmediatamente Celestia saco su cuerno espantada del acto que había ocurrido y aún más porque aunque anteriormente le habían atacado y hecho heridas, ninguna pareció afectar a Nova, hasta ahora pues el alicornio miraba aterrado su herida la cual brillaba de color blanco.

El suelo de la estación comenzó a despedazarse y debajo de este un gran hoyo negro se formaba

-El reactor principal se ha desfasado y sin las Mega Estrellas ha generado un agujero negro-dijo Tarloff

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Twilight

-Correr sería una buena idea-dijo Discord

-¡Todos al Vingilot!-dijo Tarloff abriendo un portal directo al navío

-¡Celestia vámonos!-exclamo Cadence

Celestia ayudaba a Nova a caminar poniendo el ala y brazo de este sobre su espalda, pero el suelo se destrozaba rápidamente siendo succionado por el agujero Negro lo cual causo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-¡Vamos Markus ponte de pie, debemos irnos!-exclamo Celestia tratando de levantarlo

-…Celly…déjame…-dijo Nova mientras la materia oscura salía de su cuerpo y desaparecía

-¡Eso nunca, no te abandonare, debo salvarte!-

-….Ya lo has hecho querida….tenias…razón….tenías razón sobre mi….llevate esto-dijo quitándose la Corona y zafándole la joya negra

-No Markus por favor-dijo Celestia mientras lágrimas de tristeza caían sobre el rostro de Nova

-Vámonos hermana-dijo Luna llegando detrás de ella

-¡No lo pienso dejar!-exclamo Celestia

-¡Si no lo haces morirás aquí!-dijo Luna

-…Tiene razón Celly….ve usa la corona para detener a…..Dark Gaia….todavía hay esperanza-

-Pero….Hookie-

-….Que….frio…..sien..to-dijo Nova cerrando los ojos

El piso donde estaban se rompió y Nova cayo al Agujero Negro, Luna llevo a Celestia al portal justo a tiempo antes de que la estación entera colapsara y despareciera al igual que el mismo hoyo negro

En el puente, el lamento de Celestia era inconsolable incluso ni siquiera su hermana pudo lograr calmarla, el Doctor Tarloff cogió la Corona y la coloco en un pedestal cercano

-Entonces ¿en verdad se fue?-pregunto Ragnarok con melancolía

-Las probabilidades de escapar de un Agujero Negro son casi nulas y dado a la condición en la que fue absorbido…..si, Lord Nova o mejor dicho Markus Deathook murió-respondió el Doctor Omega Tarloff

Todos guardaron silencio, entristecidos y sin esperanzas

-Pero…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-dijo Scorpan

-Tenemos la Corona, podría guiarnos al Centro del Universo y ahí podríamos no sé, quizás hacerle frente a Dark Gaia, al menos resistir lo más que podamos-dijo Chrysalis

-¿Ósea que nuestras opciones son esperar a morir aquí o ir y morir allá?-Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Básicamente-dijo Tarloff

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Fluttershy

-Como quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Así como todos los que sufren eventos difíciles por ellos no lo pueden decidir, la única opción que queda es saber qué hacer con el tiempo que queda y lo único que podemos hacer es hacerle frente a la Oscuridad o esperar a morir bajo su ala-dijo Ragnarok

-Ragnarok tiene razón, incluso con todo en contra debemos de tratar de vencer a Dark Gaia-dijo Luna

-Por Markus-dijo Celestia poniéndose de pie

-Doctor ¿Puede llevarnos al Centro del Universo?-pregunto Cadence

-La Corona Blanca es la clave, denme unos momentos para recuperar las coordenadas de su interior-

-Los demás debemos prepararnos para la batalla final-dijo Ragnarok

En un sitio desconocido, un lugar con costas blancas y mucha luz donde voz rompió el silencio pacifico

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la voz

-Simplemente lo llamamos la Luz-respondió otra voz

-¿Quién soy?-volvió a preguntar

-Alguien cuya alma ha pasado por muchos cambios y variaciones entre la luz y la oscuridad, alguien quien fue destinado para obrar por la Oscuridad y en cambio opto por la Luz, alguien quien uso la Oscuridad para hacer el bien y la Luz para crear el mal, eres el balance entre ambos-

-Eso no me dice mucho, suena algo confuso-

-Quien fuiste ya no importa ahora sino quien eres-

-Pero eso no lo sé, no recuerdo nada, no sé quién soy-

-Lo sabes, una vez fuiste un dios cruel, fuiste un guerrero orgulloso, un amigo leal e incluso fuiste un tirano y déspota genocida-

-Creo que empiezo a recordar…me parece que lo sé-

-¿Entonces dinos, quién eres?-

-Soy…Markus Deathook-

-Así debe ser-

-¿Estoy muerto?-

-Tu cuerpo fue consumido pero tu espíritu fue traído aquí, como el todos cuyos corazones son puros-

-Pero el mío no puede serlo-

-Pues lo es, tu capacidad de poseer gran compasión y a la vez gran crueldad te hace puro-

-Eso no tiene sentido para mí-

-Pues lo es, has demostrado tu capacidad de cambiar a pesar estar destinado a la Oscuridad, tu amor por aquella que te hizo cambiar es lo que logro convertir tu alma en luz incluso después de las atrocidades que cometiste, te has ganado un lugar en la Trascendencia-

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará con los demás?-

-La Oscuridad destruirá el Universo, todo quedara en un silencio absoluto

-¿Puedo regresar?-

-Es tu elección-

-Pero no tengo la Estrella Máxima ¿Cómo derrotare a Dark Gaia?-

-La Estrella Máxima pertenece al Guardián de la Luz, es tuya-

-¿Qué?...pero después de todo lo que hice, Guardián de la luz, pero no es como soy, no puedo serlo-

-Tus acciones no siempre determinan quien eres, aunque volvieras a cometer altercados contra la Luz, tu corazón se mantendrá puro impidiendo que lo logres, siempre tendrás a ambos, a la Oscuridad que te impulsara a destruir y a la Luz que te frenara, es un ciclo eterno-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde saco la Estrella?-

-Cuando el momento final llegue, la luz brillara con toda su fuerza y la Estrella entregara su poder-

Regresando al Vingilot, Tarloff les había entregado armaduras a todos y a cada uno de los héroes y habiendo descubierto las coordenadas del Centro del Universo, abrieron un portal trasladándose a su destino

Cuando llegaron, una penumbra aterradora envolvía al navío incluso el espacio parecía más oscuro, solo una luz se podía divisar a lo lejos

-Esto es rastro de Dark Gaia-dijo Ragnarok

-¿Por qué lo dices, por la tenebrosa penumbra que nos rodead o por esa sensación a muerte que se siente?-dijo Applejack sarcásticamente

Entonces la voz de Dark Gaia se oyó en todo el espacio que los rodeaba

-Hijos de mi enemigo ¿Por qué han venido? No ofrezco perdón, los pecados del padre pasan a sus hijos-

-Llévenos al Centro, Doctor-dijo Celestia

-El tiempo me dio paciencia pero gozando de una nueva libertad ¡Sabré todo lo que poseo!-exclamaba Dark Gaia

-¡Ya casi estamos ahí, acelere Doctor!-exclamo Luna

-Es lo más rápido que puede ir sin más Mega Estrellas-respondió

Entonces la materia oscura se juntó formando al inmenso coloso Dark Gaia quien les corto el paso

-Su viaje ha sido en vano esbirros de la luz, desaparezcan como las moscas que son-dijo el monstruo quien hizo brillar su ojo preparándose para obliterarlos

Pero una luz causo que Dark Gaia frenara su ataque, volteando a mirar el destello que soltó un rayo de energía que impacto a Dark Gaia haciéndolo retroceder y la luz soltó otro rayo pero este parecía traer a alguien dentro

-¡HOOLA MUCHACHOS! ¡YA VINEEEEEEEE!…-exclamo Markus estrellándose contra Dark Gaia desatando una gran explosión

Fin del Capítulo 9

**Ojala les guste, dejen un review si lo desean y prepárense para la batalla final, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un gran día, tarde noche o lo que sea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La explosión solo hizo retroceder a Dark Gaia a causa de la luz emanada por esta

-Argh ¿Cómo luchas contra algo que es parte de ti?-dijo Dark Gaia

-Parte de mi la Luz y la Oscuridad son, parte de mi eres, pero no te pienso ceder el poder, ni que dañes el Universo-contesto Markus

-Típico comportamiento de los imbéciles hijos de la luz, aun así tu poder no se compara con el mío-dijo soltando una onda de energía oscura que lanzo a Markus estrellándolo en el Vingilot-No perderé el tiempo jugando contigo, no cuando el fin esta tan cerca-dijo el coloso desapareciendo

-Ow hijo de pu…-exclamo Markus pero fue interrumpido por Celestia quien se le echó encima

-¡Markus! ¡Estas vivo! Gracias al cielo-dijo Celestia soltando lágrimas de alegría

-Celly yo no sé qué decir excepto…..Perdóname, por todo-dijo abrazándola

-No fuiste tú cielo, Nova Destroyer….-fue interrumpida por Markus

-No Celestia, Nova forma parte de mí, una forma que representa mi Oscuridad, todo lo que hice…..no importa ya, lo primordial aquí es detener a Dark Gaia antes de que logre sumir al Universo y a todas sus dimensiones en la Oscuridad eterna-

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos genio? Las Mega Estrellas se perdieron y sin ellas no podremos encontrar la Estrella Máxima para vencer a Dark Gaia-dijo Chrysalis

-Sé que lo que hice fue terrible, Shining Armor, el mundo, pero derrotando a Dark Gaia podre cambiarlo todo a su estado original, la Luz volverá a dormir a la Oscuridad-

Entonces la Corona Blanca brillo intensamente y levito rápidamente colocándose en la cabeza de Markus haciendo que una luz lo cubriera por completo, al despejarse, su aspecto cambio, era igual a Nova Destroyer pero su color era amarillo muy claro, su crin y su cola eran blancos y sus ojos eran purpuras con un destello azul cian

-¿Markus?-pregunto Celestia

-No, por el momento soy White Opressor-contesto

-¿Cómo cuantas fases tienes? Ni siquiera yo cambio tanto de look-dijo Discord mirándose en un espejo

-Descuida, asi como Nova Destroyer es la parte oscura de Markus yo soy su versión de la luz-

-¿Y porque tomaste esta forma hasta este momento?-dijo Twilight

-Solo al aceptar mi lado oscuro es como pude desbloquear mi lado más puro, y gracias a esto es que puedo por fin hacer surgir esto-dijo emanando una luz que tomo la forma de una pequeña estrella blanca-La Estrella Máxima-

-¡¿Eso es la Estrella Máxima?!-pregunto Rainbow Dash alarmada

-Que el tamaño no te confundo, esta pieza de energía contiene la esencia del único capaz de hacerle frente a Dark Gaia, la Estrella Máxima contiene la esencia del mismo Light Gaia-

-¿Y cómo nos ayudara en su estado actual?-pregunto Cadence

Entonces la estrella se alzó y brillo emanando una voz de su interior

-La luz ha de volver para dispersar las tinieblas de la Oscuridad, una vez más el tiempo de actuar ha llegado, Markus, anteriormente tú y tus hermanos ayudaron a vincular la energía a un cuerpo sólido, en tu forma actual, eres capaz de sustentar la energía necesaria para derrotar a Dark Gaia-

-Si así podremos regresar todo a la normalidad, hazlo-

-Prepárate-finalizo la voz volviendo a unirse con White

Una luz brillo con fuerza y desvaneciéndose, White se transformó en energía pura y salió del Vingilot, aumentando su masa lumínica, la luz se hizo inmensa y dio origen a un coloso que parecía estar tallado en piedra blanca, brillaba como el sol: Light Gaia había regresado

-Han cumplido su parte de la historia hijos de la luz, regresen antes de que puedan salir perjudicados por la batalla venidera-dijo el coloso

-Pero….-dijo Celestia

-Vamos hermana-dijo Luna

-La opción más lógica es retirarnos, el conflicto que esta por empezar afectara al espacio y al tiempo-dijo el Doctor Tarloff

-Estoy de acuerdo, Light Gaia es el único que le podrá hacer frente, sáquenos de aquí Doctor-dijo Ragnarok

Retrocediendo el Vingilot se iba alejando dejando atrás al coloso que se dirigía al Centro del Universo, una vez llegando al Umbral una neblina negra cubrió los alrededores

-Bien….veo que has vuelto mi único y antiguo adversario ejejejeje-dijo la macabra voz de Dark Gaia

-Muéstrate espectro que en las sombras asechas, reúnete conmigo y hazle frente a tu destino-contesto Light Gaia

-¿El destino? Oh si aquel lazo que dicta nuestro futuro según el orden del Balance Universal, pronto no habrá más leyes porque no habrá más existencia, no tienes oportunidad esta vez-dijo tomando su apariencia física

-La Luz siempre ha de existir, todo el tiempo ha de apaciguar a tu Oscuridad rampante-

-¡Derrote a ejércitos de millones, he diezmado incontables galaxias a mi paso, no hay escape! ¡La Oscuridad lo consumirá todo!-exclamo lanzando una espiral de fuego morado

El ataque golpeo de lleno al titán de la luz quien se cubrió con sus brazos para después cargar una esfera de energía blanca lanzándola a su oponente quien la esquivo transportándose detrás del coloso tomándolo con sus seis garras y comenzando a cargar energía oscura en su gran ojo

-¡Muere!-exclamo lanzando un gran rayo de energía morada que lanzo a Light Gaia lejos del Umbral

-Aghh…aun no acabamos: ¡FISURA TEMPORAL!-exclamo Light Gaia soltando un fuerte aplauso

Toda la dimensión se sacudió y diversas estrellas, perdieron su curso y se estrellaron contra Dark Gaia

-¡Rrrraaaaggh!-dijo mientras compensaba a concentrar toda su energía en su pecho, Light Gaia hizo lo mismo

-¡SUPERNOVA OSCURA!-exclamo Dark Gaia expulsando un gran rayo de energía negro

-¡ARMAGEDON COSMICO!-dijo Light Gaia lanzando un rayo de energía de los colores del arcoíris

Ambos ataque chocaron entre si causando una gran contusión en el Universo el cual pareciera como si comenzara a quebrarse, al estallar, ambos ataques dañaron a ambos colosos, quienes presentaban heridas serias y pareciera que se comenzaban a despedazar

-Si seguimos así, perderemos todo, incluyendo al Universo-dijo Light Gaia

-Mejor para mí, mandare la existencia al olvido y por fin solo quedara Oscuridad-dijo cargando contra su opuesto, embistiéndolo

-Eso nunca-dijo zafándose y tomando a la bestia por los cuernos literalmente y con gran fuerza golpeo al gran ojo de su enemigo haciendo que este gritara de dolor, Light Gaia no perdió el tiempo y soltó golpe tras golpe al coloso oscuro, debilitando a este al punto de quedar casi inmóvil-Estas acabado-dijo tomándolo por la garganta

-Jejejeje, aun no-dijo el coloso tomando a Light Gaia con sus brazos, aferrándose a el-Si voy a caer, ¡TU CAERAS CONMIGO!-dijo comenzando a juntar energía Oscura en su pecho, Light Gaia trataba de zafarse pero el agarre del enemigo era muy potente y en un masivo resplandor de energía una explosión cubrió a ambos seres

Mientras, lejos de ahí, el Vingilot se alejaba mientras el Universo se resquebrajaba

-¿De que servirá que nos alejemos?, de todas formas estamos condenados-dijo Chrysalis

-¿Eres bastante negativa no?-respondió Discord

-No esta vez, estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos-dijo Celestia-(Vamos Hookie tu puedes)-pensó

Regresando con los enormes seres titánicos, la explosión los había dejado al borde del colapso, ambos estaban cayéndose a pedazos literalmente, Dark Gaia había perdido varios cuernos y su cuerpo tenia incontables heridas de las cuales brotaba materia oscura, Light Gaia no estaba mejor, su cuerpo estaba agrietado y resquebrajado, partes de él se habían desprendido. Ambos colosos se ponían de pie para continuar

-Obviamente tendremos que ocupar toda nuestra fuerza-dijo Light Gaia

-La verdadera batalla comienza ahora-dijo Dark Gaia

Los dos colosos brillaron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a despedazarse como si solo fueran caparazones vacíos dejando ver una gran luz blanca y al otro lado había un gran conjunto de materia oscura, ambas energías formaron seres mucho más pequeños, ahora solo eran un poco más grandes que Ragnarok.

Uno era un ser hecho de luz pura, su forma era humanoide, no tenía rostro ni otro rasgo distintivo más que un gran diamante negro en el pecho, el otro era un ser hecho de Oscuridad pura, la materia oscura emanaba de su espalda, su cabeza era adornada con cornos formados por materia oscura, lo único visible en su rostro era un gran ojo verde y su otro único detalle era un diamante morado en su pecho. Ahora estaban en sus formas puras

-¡Prepárate para perecer junto con el Universo!-exclamo Dark Gaia lanzándose contra Light Gaia

Al estrellar su puño contra su objetivo el cosmos se quebró, partes de la realidad se desvanecían despedazadas creando caos en todos lados, estrellas se hacían supernovas, los planetas estallaban y las galaxias se contraían

Ambas superdeidades combatían arduamente, desapareciendo del lugar para aparecer en otro rincón del cosmos, cada golpe era otra rajada espacio-temporal que desvanecía al Universo

-¡RINDETE TERMINA SU TORMENTO Y EL MIO!-dijo Dark Gaia

-¡LA OSCURIDAD JAMAS PODRA OPRIMIR A LA LUZ!-contesto Light Gaia

Entonces el ser blanco tomo a su adversario y desapareció del lugar solo para aparecer al lado del Vingilot exaltando a sus tripulantes, después volvió a desaparecer y regreso al Núcleo Universal

-¡No puedes conmigo, así como la luz no puede extinguirse, la Oscuridad tampoco puede ser destruida!-exclamo Dark Gaia

-¡Pero puedo regresarte a tu letargo!-dijo mientras de un golpe supremo atravesó al ente oscuro justo en el diamante morado de su pecho

-Toda esta maldad volverá a dormir, volverá la Oscuridad a coexistir con la Luz, volverá la PAZ-al decir esto el ojo verde del enemigo comenzó a perder brillo y lentamente desapareció junto con el diamante morado

Light Gaia retiro su brazo del enemigo, el cual recupero el diamante de su pecho pero esta vez era de color blanco, entonces Light Gaia expulso a White Opressor de su cuerpo, quien volvió a ser Markus pero conservo la fisionomía de Nova y Opressor, era más delgado, la forma de sus ojos era como la de Nova pero su color era carmesí con un destello cian, sus alas parecían de dragón, con púas color carmesí y sus cuernos curvos eran ahora de color gris en distintos tonos

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Markus

-Todo terminó-contesto Light Gaia

-¡Pero si Dark Gaia sigue aquí!-exclamo

-La maldad que impulsa a Dark Gaia está dormida, aunque conserva todo su poder Oscuro, por ahora solo ha de cumplir su función de mantener el balance así como tú debes restablecerlo-dijo Light Gaia

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El Núcleo Universal tiene la capacidad de restablecer el orden en toda la existencia, ni Dark Gaia ni yo podemos restablecer el orden sin romper el balance entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, es por eso que debe ser alguien que pertenezca a ambos, entra al Núcleo y restablece el orden del cosmos-

-Bien, lo intentare-dijo mientras entraba en aquella esfera de luz, una vez adentro pudo verlo todo, cada rincón del cosmos, cada dimensión, cada realidad y cada mundo alterno, todo lo cual había sido afectado por el conflicto-Wow es demasiado para mi cerebro, pero ya que estoy aquí aprovechare para hacer algo-dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras pensaba-Ahora vuelve todo a la normalidad-al decir eso la Corona Blanca lanzo una luz color azul y una voz se oyó de pronto

-Te hemos observado durante mucho tiempo, has peleado en contra de la Luz pero también has triunfado en su nombre, tienes las virtudes de un líder, la Corona Blanca no se encuentra, eso se gana. Ahora regresa a tu hogar, tu destino tiene muchos cambios, pero usa tu instinto y alcanzaras la grandeza solo tú eres dueño de tu destino-dijo la voz quien al terminar esto ceso completamente. Markus sintió una enorme energía que atravesó su cuerpo y lo hizo salir del núcleo donde lo esperaban las dos entidades

-Bien hecho muchacho-dijo Light Gaia

-¿Funciono?-

-Así parece-dijo Dark Gaia

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Regresa a casa, la Luz y Oscuridad mantendrán el Equilibrio del Cosmos-dijo Dark Gaia

-El destino del cosmos es incierto pero, si la maldad de Dark Gaia vuelve a despertar una vez más un conflicto de proporciones Universales volverá a ocurrir y volverás-

-¿Pero qué hay de todo? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-

-El tiempo revelara las respuestas junto con esto-dijo entregándole un gran libro mitad negro mitad blanco-El Libro del Balance, con el podrás encontrar todo sobre el origen y los sucesos que transformaron a la Luz y a la Oscuridad en Light y Dark Gaia así como otros misterios del cosmos-

-La maldad siempre existirá, es una faceta del Universo así como la Bondad, tarde o temprano volveremos a vernos como enemigos mortales-dijo Dark Gaia

-Más te vale que eso no ocurra pronto-

-Eso no está a discusión, además parece que te necesitaran en otro lado, Hasta la vista Markus Deathook: Guardián de la Luz-finalizo Light Gaia transportando a Markus fuera de ahí

Markus llego al Vingilot para sorpresa de todos

-¡Markus!-Exclamo Celestia corriendo a abrazarlo-¡Lo conseguiste, todo regresa a la normalidad!-

-Incluyendo esto-dijo el Doctor Tarloff abriendo un portal espacial, revelando al planeta completamente reconstruido

-Hermoso-dijo Luna

-Lo es…..Oh se me olvidaba, Princesa Cadence-dijo Markus girando hacia Cadence

-¿Si?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, hace no mucho le arrebate la vida a alguien a quien amas desesperadamente, espero me disculpes por ello-dijo iluminando su cuerno de color negro, abrió un portal en el suelo y de él salió el mismo Shining Armor-Totalmente revivido-

-¡¿Pero qué paso?!-dijo Shining Armor

Cadence se abalanzo sobre el soltando lágrimas de alegría, mientras Celestia se acercó a Markus recargando su cabeza contra la de el

-¡Momento!-exclamo Ragnarok-¿Cómo pudiste regresar todo a la normalidad?-

-Ya sabes amigo mío, la luz provee la fuerza de vida, solo desee que todo volviera, incluso añadí otras cosas-dijo Markus

-¿A qué te refieres cielo?-dijo Celestia

-Ah para que explicar, más tarde todo se revelara, el futuro es un misterio Celly-

-Lo sea pero me alegra compartir mi presente contigo-dijo dándole un beso

Ragnarok y Tarloff salieron de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos del Vingilot

-¿Cree que de verdad lo hizo doctor?-pregunto Ragnarok

-Afirmativo, La nueva galaxia ya aparece en el Mapa Cósmico, Markus logro su cometido después de todo-

-Afortunadamente ha vuelto y por fin podremos vivir en paz-

-Aunque mis especímenes escaparon hacia aquella dimensión humanoide cuando del Reactor Estelar exploto, tendremos que cazarlos-

-Dejemos eso para después, por ahora disfrutemos de nuestro hogar-dijo Ragnarok

-Si…nuestro hogar…..-dijo Tarloff mirando hacia las estrellas

Fin

**Ojala les haya agradado, si les gusto la historia dejen un review, nuevas aventuras están por venir, si tienen recomendaciones o cosas así, soy todo oídos, nos veremos en el siguiente, los dejo deseándoles un gran día**


End file.
